Heat Of The Moment
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What if Yang had been able to help Weiss during the battle of Haven? (Freezerburn roleplay).


**Due to my current job and workload, I haven't had a lot of time to edit my wait-listed fics for posting, let alone write new ones. That's why I hope you'll enjoy this little roleplay I did a few months back with my partner dragon-of-vale. **

**I've uploaded roleplays as fics before, but for those of you who might be unfamiliar with them, they are told from each character's POV individually. My partner wrote Yang's parts and I wrote Weiss'.**

 **This takes place in volume 5 during the Battle of Haven, a Freezerburn twist on canon, written before the volume concluded, which is why you'll see some inaccuracies with canon (other than the romance). It's really not much, just the same fight scene with a different ending scenario.**

 ****Weiss' parts will begin underlined while Yang's will begin bolded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Heat Of The Moment

It all happened so quickly.

One moment the room was still, despite it being full of enemies. The tension was palpable, especially after Ruby had been ambushed. If Weiss hadn't had better control of herself, she would've rushed right in to assist and likely gotten caught in the crossfires herself. Ruby was tougher than that anyway.

It felt like watching a dream, not living reality. Words were being exchanged, and with every one the fragile balance of the air was cracking another fragment. The tension was rising more quickly than Qrow's words of warning could hope to quell them. They were all on the edge, teetering precariously between peace and violence, a foot on each side-

And then it all shattered. One person charged and all hell broke loose.

. . .

 **Yang honestly didn't want to fight.** She was thinking through her options. A million ideas a second. Ways to get everyone important to her away from danger without anyone getting hurt.

This would have been easier to figure out with fewer people. She wished that she were alone, and that she were the one that was ambushed.

But the more she thought, and the longer this went on, the more she got scared of a worst-case scenario. That worst-case scenario happened when one person started fighting, and everyone else did too.

Now Yang found herself fighting against Mercury, the same opponent from so long ago back in the tournament.

Only now this fight wasn't for fun.

Yang had to play it safe and focus on her defenses if she wanted to get herself and everyone else out of this.

. . .

Weiss watched the others get targeted by their respective opponents before she faced her own. Raven's comment that Weiss "wasn't worth" the Spring Maiden's full power made the heiress snarl, as did the following comments about her family name.

But she wasn't about to let her emotions get the better of her. Winter had taught her that, and Weiss wasn't going to fail to remember her lessons when it mattered most.

The second Vernal started her attack, Weiss reacted, casting various glyphs to support and propel herself, leaping high, twisting effortlessly in midair as though her body were made of wind. She took her aim and fired her shots, experimental in nature, trying to assess Vernal's abilities from a distance before the range might lessen.

It was all she could do to try and keep an eye on the others at the same time. She would've fired a few shots at Mercury or Emerald to help out her teammates, but Vernal blocked her view every time she looked elsewhere, clearly intent on not letting Weiss help her companions. Teeth grit, Weiss swung Myrtenaster in a sharp arc, forcing her adversary back. She wanted to finish this quickly.

. . .

 **Ruby, Weiss… they were both being attacked** , and Yang had to help them.

Mercury made that practically impossible for her. Whereas Yang was focusing on defense, Mercury was going hard on the attack. Every time she even looked in the others' direction there was another kick to block or duck under.

Yang kept looking for opportunities to strike, but Mercury's speed made those openings last for less than even a second. It made her realize how he was probably going easy on her the first time they fought.

What else did she not know about his fighting style? He was just playing with her the first time, but now things were serious.

This only made Yang more frightened to do anything against him. She was only able to get a few punches in here and there. She'd underestimated Mercury before; she wasn't going to do that again. She just hoped Ruby and Weiss could hold out until she could figure out how to get out of here.

. . .

Another bullet whizzed past Weiss' head as she leapt back, shoes hitting air one second and a solid glyph the next. She shot forward once again, metal clanging on metal as Vernal's weapon slammed up against hers, then forced them apart.

It was a long minute that felt like ten - intense action, speed, near hits and even nearer misses. There wasn't a second to spare for breath, and it made Weiss realize how rusty she must've become over the past six months when her training and fighting opportunities had been minimal.

She used her Dust to form a massive wall of ice, just to buy herself some time. Another backflip had her landing in a crouch. She knew summoning was both her best and worst option. Best because it would be most effective in terms of power and the ability to end this quickly, but worst because the seconds she spent casting the spell were her most vulnerable.

She knew that.

And yet-

She could only think about helping the others, and in order to do that, she needed Vernal out of the picture.

So with a flick of her wrist she formed a glyph where her rapier's tip was embedded in the ground. Her heart was in her throat as she dared to close her eyes and concentrate, forging the image of the Armor in her mind…

It clawed its way up from her glyph, a manifestation of her own desperation. It rose up, and for a second a flicker of hope rose in her chest-

-and then it shattered along with the Armor.

Her defensive wall was halved by a mighty blast, ice and armor clattering to the ground before disintegrating. Weiss' gaze shot up to where Vernal was smugly climbing over the broken ice.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out."

. . .

 **Yang was giving her full attention** to Mercury. His vicious strikes were almost overwhelming. It really made Yang realize how out of practice she was.

So far though there wasn't anything she couldn't handle. If she kept up this pace then she'd be all right.

A loud crack broke through the room. Yang's eyes were dragged over to the sound. Vernal just shattered an ice wall Weiss made.

Yang's eyes widened in shock: Weiss wasn't one to be outdone.

She almost forgot about Mercury entirely, almost ran over to Weiss then and there.

It wasn't that easy though. Another kick came dangerously close. She was only able to block it at the last second with her right arm. The kick left a huge dent in the prosthetic, and a few of the wires were left exposed. Mercury gave Yang a smug look. It made her angry, but she couldn't afford to lose her cool now.

. . .

Weiss grunted, forced to retreat several paces before Vernal could get a hit in. Raven's lieutenant was just so self-assured, so cocky, as if she'd already won.

But this was only the beginning.

Weiss leapt back, up, sideways, every which way. More glyphs, more jumps, more bullets. Glyphs to block bullets or kicks, jumps to move back or advance, bullets to unbalance or decommission. Whatever would work.

She knew she couldn't kill a Maiden, not even if she wanted to, but just taking her out would require great effort on Weiss' part, and she'd expect nothing less.

There was another blast, another jump, another rush of air. Weiss fired a few shots, then twisted out of the way, soaring back and landing already with her rapier posed and her hands forming their position for the next spell.

That was when she felt a shot to her back. She'd been grazed here or there up until now, but this was the first direct hit.

She staggered, lost her posture, but her aura canceled out most of the pain. She quickly jumped back up to another glyph. Her next bullet struck at Vernal's feet and created a small haze of smoke. Weiss dove in directly afterward to follow-up, but even then Vernal managed to block her.

Frustrated, Weiss spared a second to look for the others.

In the end, worrying for them now would prove to be her biggest mistake.

. . .

 **More than anything else right now** , Yang just wanted to be safe with Ruby and Weiss again. She wanted to help them, but after that kick she couldn't afford any more mistakes. The hit almost took her prosthetic arm out of commission.

Even with the sounds of the other fights going on around her, Yang had to focus on the current threat right in front of her.

He threw more attacks her way, but now she was dodging them more smoothly. She was even able to land a fairly good hit on Mercury. The punch knocked him back a few feet onto the ground.

It shocked Yang for a second. She hadn't been confident in her fighting skills for the longest time.

In her surprise she spared a glance at the others too.

It was at that moment that her eyes locked with Weiss'.

. . .

As risky as she knew it was, Weiss was aware that her Summoning was truly going to be her fastest and most efficient way out of this fight. And for her teammates, she was willing to take that risk.

The next chance she got, she dropped into a crouch once again, inhaling sharply as she staked Myrtenaster into position. The glyph lit up the floor in intricate white circles, light swathing all around her. She just needed a few seconds-

And a few seconds was all it took.

Weiss felt the hard collision of metal on metal, the blade of Vernal's weapon jamming against the rapier with a jarring push. Weiss' eyes were met directly with a sneering, triumphant, merciless gaze, one that didn't seem fitting of a Maiden.

Weiss' gaze just barely flashed across the room, catching the eyes of her teammate for a fraction of a second-

Vernal pulled the trigger without a second thought.

It fired not one but five simultaneous shots of electricity directly into Weiss' chest and stomach, shattering her aura. It was like having her skin itself crushed down into her bones.

Lighting tore through her, jolted her veins, seized her heart. She threw her head back in anguish and screamed.

. . .

 **Yang froze.**

It felt as if there was nothing else in the world in this moment except for Weiss, and she was screaming out in pain.

Yang kept shouting to herself internally, "move, _move!_ "

But she couldn't.

Her pulse hammered slowly in her ears like a ticking clock. The only part of her that wasn't still was her flesh hand. It was trembling uncontrollably.

Again, she found herself helpless to do anything for those closest to her. Suddenly she was back to being the same girl she was six months ago, in the same position, only this time she doesn't rush in.

There was a shooting pain in her right arm. The arm that was no longer there. It took Yang a second to remember that.

She tried to think, but she didn't know what to do. The last time she'd rushed in, _she'd_ ended up being the one that needed saving. So what could she do that would actually help?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a kick landed on her cheek. Yang stumbled back, her aura taking most of the blow, but when she felt her face she noticed she was cut. Not deeply, but enough to bleed.

It snapped her out of it. Made her realize how she wasn't being any help now either.

 _Weiss_... _just hold on-_

. . .

She couldn't remember how to breathe for a painful, terrifying second. The shockwaves of burning, shooting heat assaulted her lungs, her senses jumbled in distortion.

In spite of it all, her mind was screaming at her to get out of range, lest she get hit a second time. She tried to push back, kicking off the ground.

But it was dizzying; she only staggered and dropped to her knees again. Myrtenaster fell from her grip and her fingers were shaking too badly to pick it up again. She was left entirely and pathetically helpless, shoulders heaving as she tried to draw in air that wouldn't come.

The sounds of battle continued all around her. She heard Ruby cry out, but it was cut short. When Weiss tried to look up for her, Vernal was all she saw, charging once again, thirsty for blood.

Weiss' body moved on its own instinctual reaction, and by some miracle the trigger of her rapier hooked onto her finger and the blade came with her. She only dodged one bullet by chance, but the next one downed her all over again.

Why? Why was this happening? Why couldn't she _fight_ like she knew she could?

She had to get up.

. . .

 **That was it.** Yang couldn't hold back any more.

Weiss needed her help. Ruby needed her help. And the only thing standing in her way was some guy she'd already beaten before. She couldn't let herself get caught up in her own head.

Yang started throwing more punches, more kicks, more attacks. It was enough to throw Mercury off for a second, but Yang did end up taking more hits.

It was worth it though. She would take all the hits in the world to protect her team, her sister, Weiss…

It didn't take long before Mercury started to look just as beat up as Yang did. It almost made her feel smug that he really wasn't that much better than he'd been in the tournament.

She ignored those thoughts for now though. She just had to focus on launching more punches to break down the barrier between herself and the others. And by the look on Mercury's face, they both knew this fight was coming to an end.

. . .

She'd been through much worse fights for much longer and hadn't suffered this degree of misfortune in the past, but she was chalking it up to the fact that she hadn't had any proper rest since her air ship had crashed.

Even so, that was no excuse. She shouldn't have been this _sloppy_.

She pushed herself up from the floor again. It didn't matter how many times Vernal knocked her down. So long as Weiss was still breathing she'd get back up. She'd-

-And suddenly she _couldn't_ breathe anymore.

She felt the impact like a train plowing into her, some sharp massive weight shoving into her back and then _through_ -

The pain was… unbearable. Worse than anything she'd ever known before.

Excruciating beyond explanation. Beyond comprehension.

Her aura couldn't help her now.

She could feel it lodged inside her, impaled through her. Her body shuddered and her arms shook uncontrollably, eyes dropping down, wide in horror, mouth agape.

A long crimson spear was protruding from her right side, _burning_ , dripping blood. She tried to gasp for breath, but all she could feel was the weight of the weapon moving in time with her body, pushing hard up against whatever ribs hadn't already been shattered, searing her lungs from the inside. Her pulse throbbed in every inch of her body, swelling against her veins, blood rushing, leaking…

The pain was far too great. She was horrifically aware of her body rapidly shutting down one thing after another.

There was nothing she could do.

Her arms fell limply to her sides. Her posture slouched. Her eyelids fell shut.

The pain.

It stole her vision, her senses, her breath.

Until it was the only thing left.

Just _pain_.

Everything went dark, and she fell.

. . .

 **Yang didn't want to fight.** She didn't want anyone close to her to get hurt. She didn't want Ruby, or Weiss, or anyone else to be in any danger.

But as Yang watched the spear go through Weiss, the reality of the situation settled in.

Weiss - the one who had always been there for her.

Weiss - the one who never abandoned her. The one who said she would always be there for her, and the one she had just gotten back in her life.

And now these people wanted to take her away again.

Yang hadn't used her semblance much in the past six months. But now she could feel a molten wave coursing through her veins like gasoline through an engine. Her hair caught fire and her eyes were red, but she wasn't angry.

At least, she didn't think so. She didn't know _what_ this feeling was.

Mercury was fast, but now with Yang becoming an inferno, it was impossible for even him to keep up. Punches left and right flew at him with all the force of a wildfire.

He was strong, but he didn't last. With a final blow coming from Yang's left, he was thrown to the ground.

Yang didn't waste another second on him. She needed to get Weiss away from here immediately.

Vernal tried to interfere, put herself between Weiss and Yang. She wouldn't be able to stop her though. Yang let out a terrifying roar as her semblance gave out a flare. It filled the room with light, practically making her a beacon. Vernal might be a Maiden, but she was the Spring Maiden; fire scorched grass.

Yang wasn't a Maiden herself. So her heat semblance couldn't harm Vernal that badly. But it was enough to get her to stumble back.

It was just enough time for Yang to shoot forward and get Weiss out of there. She was trusting her friends with the fight from here on.

Yang brought Weiss somewhere safe, but kept holding her while she listened in case anyone followed. Seconds passed, but the only sound was that of of Weiss' weak breathing.

Yang laid her down as gently as she could. Yang's eyes returned to violet, and the fire in her hair died out.

"Weiss? Weiss, please, please wake up-"

. . .

It felt like she'd been tossed into the depths of an ocean, alternating between being carried by the fierce torrent and drowning underneath it. She was suffocating in the darkness, in the fiery waves of agony crashing over and through her. Most of it pooled at her right side and spread from there like lava.

She was barely conscious, but she wished she wasn't. Her body was heavy and limp, though the bolts of lightning were still shooting through her bloodstream.

And then there were claws of pain gouging her side, tearing slowly. Her chest heaved feebly, and it felt like there was acid in her throat, clogging her lungs. But the rustic tang on the back of her tongue told her it wasn't acid at all.

She could feel the blood pumping out, fueled by the slamming of her pulse. She could feel it, taste it, smell it…

Her eyelids fluttered, barely opening at all. The only thing she could make sense of was bright yellow hair.

She knew who it was. She wanted to say her name, just to prove to herself it was real - that she wasn't alone.

But when she tried to speak it came out in a strangled breath, and then a violent cough. She all but convulsed, and the agony increased tenfold.

. . .

 **Relief filled Yang as Weiss stirred.** Yang supported her and held onto her as firmly as she could without hurting her.

Weiss was coughing and struggling immensely. It pained Yang to see her like this. She was hurt badly, but at least she was alive. For now.

The wound was still bleeding. Yang quickly took off her jacket, not knowing what else to use, and put it on the wound to apply pressure. It was an impromptu fix that wasn't really a fix at all, but it'd have to do for right now.

Yang didn't know much about first aid in the field, and she started to become more and more anxious. She didn't know how to fix this. This was really really bad, and Yang didn't know how to _fix it-_

She felt powerless again.

"It's me… Yang," she said. "You're safe now. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Yang tried not to let it show that she wasn't sure of that. She had to be the same confident person she always was for Weiss.

. . .

"Hh…nhg…" Weiss choked, forced into another bout of coughs she couldn't afford. The air kept going out but not in. The jerking movements shook through her and only added to the numbing pain.

Her head rolled limply to one side. She was trying to move her hands, her arms, trying to sit up, but no part of her body obeyed her will. She could hear Yang's voice, but she could hardly make sense of the words being said. Her tone was taut and scared.

Weiss' chest rose and fell with shallow hiccups as she felt a sudden pressure being applied to her side. It took all her strength to reopen her eyes just a fraction, watching Yang's frantic motions.

She noticed the dent in the prosthetic, the wires hanging loose. Weiss shuddered as another jolt ran through her. Another cough cleared the way for her voice this time, and she sputtered.

"Y-Yang…" She could taste something in her mouth, something warm. "Y-You're hurt…"

. . .

 **If Weiss' state wasn't so heartbreaking** , Yang might have laughed. Between the small cut on her face and her smashed up arm she didn't feel that bad. Maybe she'll have a few bruises. But Weiss was undeniably in far worse shape.

Typical, really. Yang should have known Weiss would worry about others before herself, even when she's just been impaled.

"It's nothing," she reassured her stiffly. "Let's worry about you first." She almost thought for a second she could feel the blood seeping through her jacket. "You've gone through worse than this. I'm sure this is nothing for you..."

She tried to joke in a comforting way, but her tone betrayed her light-hearted attempt. "You've always been taking care of us… of me. Let me take care of you for once."

As if to further betray her attempt at alleviating the situation, she could feel her eyes well up with tears. She was trying to be strong for Weiss, but she didn't know for how much longer she could keep that up.

. . .

Maybe it was due to hearing Yang speak so much, or maybe it was just the realization that the pain couldn't be anything but real, but the full implications and understanding of Weiss' situation finally hit her.

Until now it had only been pain. But now it was fear as well.

It coursed through her harder, pumping in her veins with vehement fury. Her heart was pounding, beating frantically up against her ribs, shaking her to the core.

A static-like tingling sensation swelled in her chest, and the next thing she knew there were tears running down her face.

"Y-Yang…"

Her voice was meek, ragged-

"I… I-I'm scared.."

- _terrified_.

"I-I don't want to die…"

. . .

 **That was what broke the dam.** Yang started crying too. She knew at this point she wouldn't be able stop it. Breathing became difficult and her whole body started to tremble. She took several shaky breaths in until she was able to find her words.

"Y-You're not… you're not gonna… die…"

She moved her jacket away from Weiss' wound on her chest, and replaced it with her left hand. Yang pulled her closer so her right hand was on the exit wound on her back. Maybe she could use her semblance to cauterize the wounds. Or she could transfer some of her aura. She didn't know, but she had to do _something_.

Her aura didn't respond to her. She practically begged under her breath. Yang needed it to work, and she needed to work _now_.

It took her a second to realize it, but it was the prosthetic. Of course, Yang wouldn't be able to heal her when she herself wasn't complete. It was just an imitation, but it couldn't be a part of her.

Yang pulled Weiss closer to her, and cried harder.

. . .

Weiss managed to lift her head just a bit, just enough so she could glance down. She saw Yang's hands pressing on her blue dress, saw the red stains spreading further by the second. Another gurgling cough rose up, hitching her breath.

It hurt so much. But suddenly the pain of the wound was knocked down to second place as soon as she saw Yang's expression. The anguish in her eyes, the tears on her face…

She was trying to heal her. She was _trying,_ but her prosthetic couldn't channel her aura properly. Both of them knew Weiss' life probably depended on that.

" _Ah_ -"

Weiss managed to move one hand, a twitch that brushed against Yang's knee. Their eyes met, and it felt like an eternity passed by in a single second. Weiss prayed her eyes could say what her words couldn't. But she had to save her breath for something else.

"Yang… I-"

She tried, but she lost her voice again, and her eyes squeezed shut, pushing more tears out. It took another torturous moment before she could go on, though her voice was barely audible past the distant sounds of fighting.

"I… I trust you…"

. . .

 **Yang let out a gasp** as Weiss looked at her. This wasn't the first time Yang had gotten lost in those blue eyes, but she was scared that it'd be the last.

She and Weiss knew each other enough to say things without _saying_ anything.

And what Weiss said with just a look was able to sooth Yang. She was able to catch her breath, but the fear was still there. The funny thing to Yang was that Weiss always knew what she needed to hear. When Weiss said that she trusted her, it gave Yang the encouragement to try again.

She wasn't confident in her own ability, but Weiss was. And for Yang, that could be enough.

Putting her hands back on the wounds, Yang tried channeling her aura again. It took a moment, but her body began to glow as her semblance was activated.

With her aura flowing through her whole body, including the prosthetic, Yang began to heat up. She got hotter and hotter until her hands were able to cauterize the wounds.

Yang held her hands there firmly, only being able to hope this was over soon for Weiss' sake. The fire from her semblance was completely focused in her hands, as Yang was able to stitch the wounds.

Then her aura took over. The glow around Yang went from a soft hue of orange to a fantastic white. It fell off her body like snow rolling down onto the wound. Her aura was a blanket covering Weiss before disappearing gently like the light from the setting sun.

Yang's eyes were closed during all of this, only hoping that it worked. When her aura finally balanced out, she slowly looked at Weiss. In her head she felt it repeating over and over again, a silent wish begging for her to be okay.

. . .

Weiss wasn't sure how, but she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to watch as a gentle light began encompassing her teammate. The flames in her golden hair rose up, but not in fury this time. Her lavender eyes were scared, but also fiercely determined - focused.

There was something else in addition to the pain now, something kinder. Weiss could feel the heat of Yang's semblance pooling at her side, but it didn't burn, or at the very least it burnt in a way that spared her any more pain. It was like being covered by a soft embrace amidst a raging storm.

A spark of hope lit in Weiss' chest at the notion that the pain was beginning to fade…

Until she realized everything else was too.

 _No…_

She tried to fight it, tried to combat her slipping conscious with a gasp, tried to maintain her grip on reality by curling her fingers into Yang's clothes. Her heart throbbed erratically, until it was all she could feel.

And she felt it fading, slowing, stopping…

Weiss tried to say her name, tried to say anything she could.

But in wake of it all she just couldn't hold on.

She felt one last tear slip free.

And then her vision closed on Yang, that soft white glow around her, and the world turned black.

. . .

 **When Yang opened her eyes** she saw that Weiss wasn't awake. She gently shook her, trying to get a response.

"Weiss-? Weiss, hey wake up."

Did it work? It _had_ to have worked. Yang could feel it, or at least she thought she could. _Did_ she feel it? Now she wasn't so certain.

Weiss was completely unresponsive, and it started to settle with Yang the simple fact that she was too late.

"No..."

She pulled Weiss close as she let out a sob. Her crying had become wailing as she held the person taken from her once again.

They'd promised that they'd always be there for each other. Yang should have been able to protect her.

Everyone in the end left her. Raven abandoned her, Summer left her, Blake left her, but she never thought Weiss would too. Not like this.

Her full-blown display of despair was only quieted when she took a moment to look at Weiss' face. She was serene, and relaxed. It almost looked like she wasn't dead, and simply napping. Yang pulled Weiss to her and placed a kiss above her brow.

"Weiss…" She said, as if saying her name would make this not real. Yang put her head against Weiss' collar, and let out a muffled sob.

. . .

She was in some indescribable state of being. She wasn't even sure if she could consider it consciousness or not. She wasn't even sure if it was real. It could've just been a dream for all she knew.

It felt like she'd been lost for a long time, and the act of remembering was grasping at strings. She remembered faces and voices but didn't remember whose. Some part of her felt like it knew, but she couldn't _recognize_.

It was like that for a while, or what felt like a while anyway. A state of existence and nothing more. She didn't know if she was dead or alive or even if she was real.

Ultimately, the thing that had brought her here brought her back as well.

Pain. A dull ache that throbbed every other second, faintly, like the beating of soft wings, fluttering…

Eventually she realized it wasn't pain at all. It was just feeling. The sense of touch. The recognition of her own body.

There was a ringing as well, then more thumping, then a rush of air. It was a battle just to realize what she was seeing wasn't sight, but the backs of her eyelids. If only she could remember how to open them…

. . .

 **It felt quiet. Everything.**

Every second dragging on and on.

Time seemed to stop moving for Yang as she was left to suffer. Here she held Weiss as if letting her go would truly be the end of it. As if pulling away from the embrace would mean Weiss was actually gone.

It was like that for several silent moments. The only thing that broke that silence was an almost imperceptible shifting of Weiss' body.

Yang pulled back as if she were seeing things. Weiss couldn't have moved. She couldn't have, Yang kept thinking. But at the same time she knew what she felt.

"Weiss? Oh god, please..." Yang quietly begged as she kissed Weiss again. Lower this time as her kiss landed between Weiss' eyes.

. . .

Warm.

She felt so warm.

It spread over her like a blanket, like a gentle summer breeze. It's what coaxed the rest of her senses to life, made her remember how to move and breathe.

It took a great deal of strength merely to open her eyes, but when she managed it, it was like waking up from a nightmare and being pulled into a dream.

Lavender eyes were looking down at her, overflowing with fear, uncertainty…

But then it changed to relief. Joy. And something else Weiss couldn't quite place yet. But there'd be time for that later.

For now she simply felt the breath rushing through her lungs, but her throat didn't ache this time when her voice finally made itself heard.

"Y… Yang…"

. . .

 **Yang's jaw went slack** and her eyes went wide. She wasn't thinking it up after all. She was so worried that she had been, but she was holding Weiss in her arms, _living_ , _breathing_ proof.

She let out a strangled laugh. She couldn't tell if it was just a way to let go of all that fear, or if she was just laughing because she was happy.

"H-hey, I… I told you you'd live through this," she rasped, cracking a smile.

. . .

Weiss made an effort at rolling her eyes. Just like Yang, to make a crack like that with tears brimming in her eyes, trying to act tough.

Weiss couldn't say anything more, not yet.

So she simply lifted her arms with great effort, flinching a bit as a pang went through her right side. But she persisted until she could drape them around Yang's shoulders. Her grip was so loose and weak she nearly lost it, but she dug her fingers into Yang's clothes defiantly. She didn't want to let go.

Warm. She's so warm.

Weiss can feel that familiar feeling wrap around her, that familiar strength supporting her when she's weak. She feels her shoulders starting to tremble as heat rises up behind her eyes and spills over into Yang's scarf.

"I was… so scared…"

. . .

 **Yang pulls Weiss closer to her,** this time not wanting to let go for a completely different reason. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back tears. They flowed down her face, but Yang was happy. She was so incredibly happy.

"It's okay. You're safe now, but…" Yang paused, recalling Weiss' words, "It's okay if you're not okay."

Weiss had always been so caring and supportive of Yang, and Yang had almost lost her today. She's had many people in her life leave her, but she doesn't think she could handle it if Weiss were gone. To Yang, that would be like losing part of her soul. Her arm was fine, but she didn't know if she could survive losing part of herself like _that_.

"You're… You're so strong, Weiss. Always have been," she said quietly, as if she were sharing a secret.

. . .

"Only because you taught me how," she murmured. "You taught me how to be strong, Yang. Blake and Ruby, too. But mostly you."

She clung to her back, burrowing in the side of Yang's neck. The hands on her own back were firm and warm, supporting Weiss when she felt like she might lose hold. Yang's pulse provided a steady beat against her own, filling her body with a comfort unlike any other.

The sounds of fighting filled the air, and she knew they had to get back right away, to help the others continue the battle.

Weiss eased herself back until she could brush her cheek against Yang's, clearing away the remnants of the tear trails left behind.

Lips quivering, she found Yang's, kissing her softly, gratefully.

She kissed her like she'd been meaning to for over half a year now.

She kissed her like she wouldn't have been able to if Yang had loved her any less than she did.

She kissed her because she'd almost lost the chance to ever do it again.

. . .

 **Yang could hear the sounds** of the fight, but she didn't want to go just yet. She wanted to make sure Weiss was okay. She wanted to say something back to her, but she didn't have the words. She could only hope what she wanted to say was conveyed with a look.

As Weiss pulled herself closer, Yang could almost feel their heartbeats become synchronized.

She only had a second to look at Weiss and gasp before the heiress kissed her. It was everything Yang had wanted for more than a year now. She had wanted this even back during their days in Beacon.

It almost didn't even feel real for a second. It felt like it lasted forever, but even then it didn't last long enough for Yang.

"I… I'm so glad that finally happened."

. . .

Weiss pulled back, her lips curved up into a soft smile.

"As am I… though I apologize. I'm not sure what came over me. I just… wait. What do you mean 'finally'…?" She trailed off, looking deeply into Yang's lavender eyes, searching.

Of course. She should've known it was mutual. She'd thought their reunion back at Raven's camp had been a bit more tender than that of two friends. At the very least it was reassuring to know Yang wanted this too; and had for as long as Weiss had.

The heiress chuckled to herself and leaned forward, brushing her cheek against Yang's like she'd done upon their reunion embrace.

"I'm so lucky. To think you felt the same way all this time… I almost feel foolish…"

Now wasn't the time for this. But it was happening. It was happening and she wanted to believe it was real.

. . .

 **Yang felt her face light up** with a heavy blush as Weiss pointed out that she'd said 'finally.' She tried to think up something to say, but no words came to her mind. She could only nod as a way to say that yes, she said finally, and meant it.

Weiss' giggle was melodious. The way Weiss laughed and embraced her made Yang forget all about her own bruises and other wounds. It was like Weiss had this healing effect on her.

Though it came as no surprise to her that Weiss made her feel this way. She always had that kind of effect on her.

Yang wanted to say something in response. To tell her that she wasn't foolish. Or that if she was, then Yang was just as foolish too. She wanted to tell her how amazing it felt knowing that Weiss reciprocated her feelings for so long.

There were many things that Yang wanted to say.

But a great sound came from the fighting, breaking their quiet moment.

Yang honestly didn't want to fight. But she got up anyway, leaving Weiss' embrace. She helped Weiss stand, and tried to collect her words.

"I.. I have to help. I can't let them fight without me," she explained. A small smile grew on her face. "I'd tell you to stay here, but I can already tell there'd be no point. Just," concern came across her face again. "Be careful. Please?…"

. . .

Weiss held onto her for balance as she staggered to her feet, picking up Myrtenaster before she righted herself entirely. Her attention was drawn to the far side of the room, where her friends and teammates were still locked in battle. A second later she looked back to Yang.

"You're absolutely right on that. I'm coming with you. This is my fight as well." She readied her rapier, proving to the both of them that she was capable of continuing the battle. But before anything else, she strained up to kiss Yang's cheek. "But yes, I'll be careful. The same to you."

And with that they headed back into the heart of the fray.

They could figure everything else out later.

But for now they had a fight to win.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best work, I know. My friend and I were simply killing time and channeling our need for fluff together, never really meant for it to be a fic for others to read, but I figured I'd share it anyway.**

 **And I know I've written various scenarios like this already (and probably a few more to come) about Weiss' predicament, but for this one my partner and I had wanted to focus mainly on the idea of Yang fearing she couldn't heal Weiss due to being 'incomplete', and their insecurities in battle. We wanted to discuss other insecurities and feelings the show missed or glossed over for the sake of the action.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little thing!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
